This invention relates to an extruded elastomeric or plastic trim molding which extends around the peripheral edge portion of a glass window panel as used in a motor vehicle, and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,983 which issued to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Such window moldings are commonly installed on the peripheral edge portion of a glass window panel to support the panel and form a seal or closeout between the edge portion of the window panel and the metal or composite body panel of the motor vehicle or to form a protection for an exposed edge portion of a window panel. In some installations, it is desirable for the molding to form a closeout while exposing the peripheral edge surface of the window panel, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,028.
In the '028 patent, the molding is extruded with a flexible flange which projects laterally outwardly from the outer edge surface of the glass panel to fill the gap between the outer edge surface of the window panel and the vehicle body panel and to form a fluid-tight seal with the body panel. In other installations, the trim molding not only fills the gap between the outer edge of the window panel and the body panel, but also has an outer planar surface which is flush with the outer surface of the window panel and the body panel, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,546.
The molding disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,983 provides for installing the molding on the peripheral edge portion of the window panel without the use of expensive fixtures, for example, fixtures as disclosed in above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,546. The molding in the '983 Patent is installed on the window panel by fitting or sliding the U-shaped channel portion of the molding onto the edge portion of the window panel after a time-cured adhesive is applied to an inner peripheral surface of the window panel and a primer is applied to an inner flange portion of the molding. After the adhesive cures, which may require 30 to 40 minutes, the outer flange portion and the connecting portion are removed from the inner flange portion and from the flexible sealing flange portion which engages the vehicle body panel. However, the equipment and time required for precisely applying the adhesive to the peripheral inner surface of the window panel and the time required for allowing the adhesive to cure after the channel portion is pressed onto the peripheral edge portion of the window panel, results in adding significant time to the total time required for installing the molding onto the window panel.